


Bath Bomb

by zombie_bnvnd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_bnvnd/pseuds/zombie_bnvnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rather stressfull day at work, Marco wanted nothing more than to relax and forget everything work related so why not make good use of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't have any excuses for this other than the fact that I saw a post on tumblr and my head decided to get creative at 2am. Sorry, I'm not sorry.

      It was a rather stressfull day at work, He had been scolded by his manager about his habit of 'giving discounts to seemingly nice people' and about how it didn't help filling his paycheck. Putting his bag down on top of his small kichen table, Marco wanted nothing more than to relax and forget everything work related so why not make good use of the evening.  _Know what? I'm gonna take a long and relaxing bath and worry about work tomorrow,_ he thought humming to himself.

      Marco went to his bedroom took off his clothes and put a towel aroud his waist. He knew he was alone and no one would come into his place, but still felt weird walking naked around the apartment. The freckled man entered his small bathroom and started the water in the tub, making sure it was as hot as it could possibly be, just perfect. He opened the medicine cabinet and smiled to himself when he spotted a small pink ball with a purple pony printed on it. "Hmm, why not?"

The man turned around to shut off the water and sat down on the edge of the tub to let the bath bomb fall in.  He stretched his arms above his head and stared at the  ceiling as the thing started to simmer. It was a gift from his coworker and best friend, Berthold. The guy was very enthusiastic about the thing, claiming it was great for relaxation and that Marco would definitely love it. He was hesitant about it at first, but seeing as he indeed needed to relax, he decided it could be as good time as any to finally try it.

He was yanked from his thoughts by a voice(yes, a voice) and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey!"

The freckled man stumbled backwards until his back hit the door on the opposite wall and brought a hand up to his chest."OH MY GOD! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bathtub?"

The man in the tub quirked a brow and answered metter-of-factly. "A sexy bomb."

"... sexy... bomb?"  The brunet asked wide eyed.

"Yes, precisely. And you put me in here. The pink ball... Remember?" The man grinned at him crossing his arms on the edge of the tub resting his head on top of them and tiltling it to the side. "So, will join me? The water is deliciously hot."

Marco stared at him for a long while unable to move from his spot against the bathroom door. The man was pale and slender, but also pretty toned. He had blond hair styled with an undercut. Oddly, the shaved part on the back of his head was a couple tones darker than the top. Tawny sharp eyes stared back at him through thick eyelids, his nose thin and slightly upturned. His lips were also thin, but well shaped and of a pretty tone of pink.

Marco cleared his throat and looked away from the naked man before him."Well, then... Mr. Sexy Bomb... W-why are you naked?"

The blond man laughed quietly. "You don't need to call me that, you know? There's no need for clothes for the purpose I serve. That's why you bought me in the first place, right?

"Actually..." Started the freckled man finally ungluing himself from the door. "I received you from a friend, and I didn't have any idea something like that would happen. I-I'm sorry, you don't have to do this."

"You sure? I'm really good."He quirked a brow and sifted, kneeling in the tub and extended a hand in Marco's direction. He has long fingers too, he noticed "Just come in, or the water will start to get cold." Taking a hesitant step forward, the brunet took the other man's hand and let himself be guided into the tub. "You can call me Jean, by the way." The pale man, Jean, smirked again and helped Marco adjust himself between his legs.

"I'm Marco, nice to meet you." 

Jean chuckled to himself at the other's awkwardness. "It's nice to meet you too, Marco. Now turn around so I can wash your hair, yes?"

Marco did as he was told and the other man started putting shampoo on the top of his head. Jean had to straighten himself a bit in order to reach the top of his head, Marco noticed. The feeling of the blond's fingers scratching at his scalp was starting to relax Marco, despite his previous worries.

"This good?" asked the blond, planting a kiss on Marco's shoulder.  
"Wonderful, don't stop."  
"I won't." Jean assured, the smile audible in his voice.

       After a couple minutes of hair washing, Marco was leaning into the touch and humming contently. "Think we're done..." Jean whispered and planted another kiss into the nape of the other's neck. As he slided down the bathtub to wash the shampoo off of his hair, the freckled man felt his back brush slightly aganinst the others dick.

      "I'm sorry!" The taller man spun around suddenly causing water to spray on the other's face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry-" But he was cut short as soft lips found themselves flush against his own.

     "Stop apologizing so much. I know you like what you see, you can touch me if you want." The blond ran his hands up the other man's chest and leaned closer for another kiss. Marco wasn't sure what to do in a situation like that. A pretty hot guy completely naked is his bathtub with him, kissing him willingly and smirking against his lips, -hands wandering everywhere as Marco's own grasped the edge of the tub for dear life. But his worries were soon forgotten as the other's incredibly warm tongue brushed along his bottom lip. He found his own lips parting to give better access to the skilled tongue working its way inside his mouth. Unable to hold himself back any longer, the brunet let his hand rest on the other's chest and squeeze lightly at the firm muscles there.

     They parted for a bit and Marco took the break to study closely the lopsided grin the shorter man had on his still flushed lips. His other hand found its way up Jean's neck to his hair and rubbed his fingertips along the shaved part of his undercut.

     "See, you're already relaxing." Jean's grin widened then he sat back into the bathwater and took a bath sponge motioning for the other to turn back around. Marco complied and folded his arms on top of his knees resting his head on them leting his back be washed. When he was about to drift into sleep, he felt warm arms circle his torso to drag him back against Jean's chest.Though he's pretty aware of the other's dick pressing against the small of his back, Marco decided to just let go of the nervousness and take the most of the situation. Leaning more confortably against Jean's body he let his head fall to the blond's shoulder. "You feeling good Marco?"

     "Y-yes." The brunet choked out, the other's low tone was starting to go straight south and he seemed to be aware of it as he kept doing the same every time he spoke.

      The only sounds to fill the small space of Marco's tiny bathroom were the soft breaths coming from him, the bathwater running down his chest as the shorter man rubbed the sponge in small circles against his neck, and shoulders and the occasional soothing whispers Jean used to calm him. The water was still pretty hot, but the additional heat of Jean's body was more than welcome against his back. His breath started to pick up as Jean's long fingers abandoned the sponge to start massaging his upper arms and he trailed kisses down his neck. His fingers are starting to do things to me.

     Marco held onto the firm flesh on the paler man's thigh as the latter's kisses became open mouthed and his hand ran up and down his sides. A low moan escaped his lips as Jean scratched mercilessly at his lower stomach. "Jean, please..."

     The other man only giggled in reponse and proceeded to bite and lick his earlobe. After getting a couple more moans out the freckled man, he palmed his erection, which was hardening fast, and  started to nip one of his nipples.

      "Jean, I'm- ugh!" The taller man tried to plead as he trembled and whimpered.

      "Marco, will you do me a favor?" Jean asked in a low lust filled voice as he stroked the other's cock lightly. "Can you shift a bit?"

_His tone doesn't quite fit the almost innocent look in his eyes._ Marco thought as he let himself be guided to switch places with Jean, who was now on all fours looking down at him, all traces of feigned innocence gone to reveal that cocky grin and hooded eyelids. "Do you trust me, Marco?" he asked, practically crawling onto the man's lap.

     Maybe Marco didn't exactly trust Jean, but right then he couldn't care less, despite his shyness and initial nevousness he wanted nothing more than to get the other to wrap his long fingers around his dick, so he went with the answer he thought would make him content. "Yes, Jean. I trust you."

      "Good." The blond leaned in for a kiss and lowered himself to lay on the other, causing their erections to brush together. This earned a cry from Marco who immediately flushed bright red at the sound. "What to do you want me to do, Marco?"

      "T-touch me, I want you to touch me." Marco closed his eyes, embarassed. He wasn't used to doing things like that but it was too good to stop now, and speaking his mind and moaning so loud was surprisingly freeing. "Please, Jean... I want your long fingers around my- fuck!" He suddenly lost himself in the feeling of those deliciously soft and warm fingers curling around the base of his cock. He pulled Jean down and nearly fucked his tongue into the other's mouth, fingernails scratching angry red paths down pale skin, moans getting louder as he was so perfectly stroked to full hardness.

    Jean once again took control of the situation leaving the other's mouth to suck and bite down his neck, stopping to leave a mark over his collarbone. He kept his way down to his chest making sure to suck at both nipples before looking back at the other biting his bottom lip teasingly, slowing down the rhythm of his hand. "So, you seem to like my fingers... would you like to have more of them?"

     Before Marco could articulate a proper answer, the other man kneeled between his legs and propped them up on each side of the tub than he took Marco's length once again in his right hand, the other came to rest a finger over his entrance, rubbing in circles against the tight ring of muscle. "Fuck, Jean that's good." The blond gave him that lopsided grin, making Marco's cock twitch in his hand. As he felt the freckled man melt into his touch, Jean finally pushed his finger inside and waited as the other got used to the intrusion. The shorter man worked his fingers slowly in and out to loosen him up before adding a second finger, then worked his fingers to match his strokes on Marco's dick. The brunet was starting to lose the last bits of control he still had over himself as fingers rubbed against his prostate. "Fuck, I'm gonna..."

      "No, you're not." A mischievous look spread over Jean's features as he let go entirely of the other, who nearly cried at the loss. "Get up." He commanded.

      The freckled man stood on shaking legs and studied the man kneeling before him.

     "You said you like my fingers, right?" Jean said caressing his thighs. "Wait till you feel this." Jean's perfect tongue wrapped itself around the head of Marco's cock then left it completely, only to lick his lips teasingly. "Ask for it Marco."

      The taller male only stared in awe at the other.  _He's too good and he knows it. I'm so fucked._ "Please, Jean..."

      "Please what?" The blond asked raising his eyebrows.

      Marco had to take a deep breath to keep himself from screaming. "Please, Jean stop being a tease and suck me off." The other took the very tip between his lips before letting go once again.

      This time Marco let out a shaky whine. "C'mon, don't do that."

     "Okay, but only if you talk dirty." he looked up at the other defiantly.

     "You gotta be kidding me." Jean still had challenge in his eyes waking a wild fire that made Marco want to prove himself bold and fuck that cocky expression right off of his mouth. "Fine... wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my dick and suck me nice and good."

     The blond shoot the man a cocky grin before steadying his dick with a hand and finally letting it slide into the the wet heat of his mouth. Marco pantend and shook over him tangling his fingers on blond soft hair fighting with all his might not to thurst into that delicious mouth while the other bobed his head and worked his tongue along the underside of his dick. He hollowed his cheeks and swaloowed around him, even deepthroating him a couple times. "Ah! You so good, Jean. Wanna fuck your mouth."

      At that Jean let his hands fall to his sides and smiled around a mouthful of dick. This made the brunet loose it.  _He's defnitely gonna be the death of me._ His fingers tightened its grip on Jean's hair and he started thrusting into the velvet of the other's mouth in a frantic rhythm. Those beautiful lips paired with lustful eyes and a petulant attitude were incentive enouth to bring him to the cusp of orgasm. "Jean, Im so close." Slowing down, he started to tug on the other's hair but the blond held tight onto his hips, stubbornly kepping both in place.

     Jean bobed his head againg, faster this time and Marco came with a loud cry of his name and several curses, filling the blond's mouth with his seed. Jean swallowed his load and licked his lips before helping the other back down into the tub.

     "What about you?" The freackled man asked before leting himself be drawn into the other's embrace. 

     "I'm fine, today was about you." He answered planting a kiss to a freckled cheek.

     Mraco let himself relax and bask in the remaining warmth of the bathwater. He had to remind himself to thank Bert later. Thanks to the boy, he just recieved the best blowjob of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, or at least didn't hate it. This wasn't beta tested (cause no one would do it for me, but if you want to aply you can leave your application shit on my inbox :p) and since english is not my first language it's probably full of typos and all that jazz.  
> Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read it. coments revews and tips are much apreciated, and if you leave me kudos, I'll probably faint, or cry, or both. (/w\\)  
> The post that gave me the idea for this is here: http://hanta96.tumblr.com/post/107149996106/jean-hey-marco-stare-and-you-are


End file.
